mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Script/Gallery
Season two Hearth's Warming Eve Improvised food S2E11.png Hearts and Hooves Day Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi watching Flitter S2E22.png Fluttershy being purposeful S2E22.png Fluttershy cannot believe S2E22.png Season three Games Ponies Play Filly Rainbow Dash jumps from the crowd S03E12.png Rainbow Dash and dad S3E12.png Season four Rainbow Falls Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Trade Ya! Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "time to eat an oat burger" S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png Season five Tanks for the Memories Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Lyra, Lyrica, and Silver Script shocked S5E7.png Lyra watches Lyrica Lilac faint S5E7.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png The Smooze belching S5E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the Gala S5E7.png AJ and Rarity enter the Gala S5E7.png Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Gala ponies hear something outside S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Ponies in a ballroom panic S5E7.png Discord "I've known Smoozeface for ages" S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Rarity Investigates! Rarity "did I say that out loud?" S5E15.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie running away fast S5E19.png The Mane Attraction Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara singing "I hear my voice so clearly" S5E24.png Rara sings "just like the magic inside of you" S5E24.png Season six Newbie Dash Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Stallions "As our mighty voices carry" S06E08.png Stallions singing their hearts out S6E8.png Ponies singing together S06E08.png Pegasi hanging banners on the wall S6E8.png Snowfall Frost's house exterior S6E8.png Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Snowfall sings "no more little games" S06E08.png The Cart Before the Ponies Rainbow and Scootaloo race past spectators S6E14.png Derpy's cart kicks up mud puddle S6E14.png Carts racing past crowd of spectators S6E14.png Derby foals racing around the bend S6E14.png Season seven Parental Glideance The Wonderbolts at a ribbon-cutting ceremony S7E7.png Rainbow accidentally cuts off a piece of Spitfire's tail S7E7.png Triple Threat Star Bright and Silver Script having lunch together S7E15.png Spike pops in window near Star Bright and Silver Script S7E15.png Star Bright and Silver Script looking confused S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Cloaked Rarity appears over crowd of ponies S7E19.png Berryshine offers double for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Sprinkle Medley offers triple for Rarity's chaise S7E19.png Rarity being ignored again S7E19.png Season eight Grannies Gone Wild Ponies in line for the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Surf and/or Turf Twilight and Crusaders riding the train S8E6.png Sweetie Belle "I don't know if I'd like" S8E6.png Sweetie Belle "part bird, part pony" S8E6.png Train passengers listening to Apple Bloom S8E6.png Apple Bloom "in the Battle of Canterlot" S8E6.png Apple Bloom "Applejack defeated the Storm King" S8E6.png Apple Bloom "it makes for a better story" S8E6.png Crusaders looking out the train window S8E6.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponies singing One More Day together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie appears through crown of ponies MLPBGE.png Fluttershy and stallions walking through town MLPBGE.png Twilight Sparkle flying past Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Spike running past Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy gets caught in Twilight's list MLPBGE.png Line of ponies out of post office door MLPBGE.png Season nine She's All Yak Rarity and Yona dancing in pony circles S9E7.png The Summer Sun Setback RD and Fluttershy talk to Feather Flatterfly S9E17.png Feather Flatterfly's panic draws attention S9E17.png Second wide view of Canterlot Castle courtyard S9E17.png The Last Problem Interior view of the Friendship Express S9E26.png Mane Six and Spike teleport on the train S9E26.png Mane Six and Spike on Friendship Express S9E26.png Twilight's friends looking nervous S9E26.png Twilight looks out window; Pinkie ponders S9E26.png Pinkie Pie "but I'm sure it's fine" S9E26.png Twilight "it could always be worse" S9E26.png Applejack toasting a glass to Twilight S9E26.png Applejack notices her glass is empty S9E26.png Applejack looks leery at Big McIntosh S9E26.png Audience ponies looking very confused S9E26.png A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png